


Circular Logic

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 97: Merry / Marry / Mary. Set during ‘Forest of the Dead’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circular Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 97: Merry / Marry / Mary. Set during ‘Forest of the Dead’.

The Doctor hates meeting people who already know him. It tends to seal him into a particular future. Changing personal timelines won’t always risk a paradox, obviously, but he tends to meet people during important events that shouldn’t be altered.

Now here’s this woman, not quite ever actually saying it, but still silently conveying that they’re married. And he wonders privately whether he would ever have considered her had he not met her now and known that it had to be so.

He hates to think that’s the basis of what might be the most important relationship of his life.


End file.
